The thief
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Joey is a great thief, but he dosn't like what he do he only do it to escape from his abused father , till he steal a rare card because of deal with a gang , what will happen when Seto found out rated for violence and bad words  please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yugioh I just own the plot Enjoy! **

I couldn't do anything to stop him, he just do whatever he wants, I let him; because if I didn't then his anger will blow on someone else, so I started to face this pain alone if you ask me why I won't tell anyone , will that's because they will mock from me, telling me that I was weak to let him do it, but right now it's just too much to take… this pain started to affect me very much I have to ask for help , but who will help, I closed my eyes trying to sleep and get out from this nightmare… unfortunately where I go I have always to be inside a hell, my friends oh I act very well in front of them, they don't anything about me, it's not like I blame them, but sometimes I dream of them, laughing at me, calling me names, weak and filthy , ignorant and mutt with Kaiba of course , he is the man that I fell in love with yet he doesn't know anything and treating me like a trash… no one knows except the people that I don't want them to know they knew, my telephone rang so I answered …

"Joseph, long time no see, so do you will join this mission or not, and I will do what you have told me" Said the caller with his deep voice

"Yes I will do it; you promised that you will kill my father if I steal this rare card, right?" Joey answered

"Definitely I will, so you have to go to that museum and not let anyone see you or capture you, if they did, don't try to blame me because I warned you," Replied the man

"So I will handle it to you today, where I will meet you?" Asked Joey

"Don't worry, I will find you and I will be watching you too"

Joey ended the conversation, he got up to collect his tools, put it inside a big black bag … he sighed heavily and ready to go out when he did, trying not wake his father, it was lucky for him to leave by one peace, he wear his mask to cover his face, he looked at his watch it was 4:00 Am. He started running as fast as he could when he reached the museum, he managed to enter the door with his special key, that let him open any door, he entered, he found the hidden cameras so he threw at it something and then the cameras were broken , there was also red rays on the floor, he opened his bag carefully and took his computer he started to type numbers then the rays went off, he sighed … he started to walk to hold this card he smiled and then closed his computer and left, it was easy for him, when he left the museum and started to run more faster before they will find out, he stopped in a park, and leaned on a tree, waiting for the man , he looked at the card, it was all white with no information on it, he wondered why that man wanted this card!

"So I guess you succeed it, still I wish if you will join to our gang"

Joey turned and found the man, he was bald and muscular, very strong man, he was very handsome.

"Yes here it is, though I wonder why you want this card, now as you promised me you will kill my father right." Asked Joey

"Yes you will find him dead by tomorrow"

"Okay now then good bye"

There was no one stayed awake in this hour only for one person, Seto Kaiba of course he was searching for more information about this rare card, still no luck… he sighed and then decided to take a rest and trying to forget about these feelings, will he couldn't believe and tried to deny but in the end he fall in love with his enemy, enemy yes but he wished to change it and make him his lover, but he knew something about him, he felt like he was acting all the time , he thought it was crazy so he just denied it too.

The next day

Everyone was preparing to go for the school, and when everyone arrived it was 8 :00 o'clock, Joey wheeler and his friends were talking about this rare card that had been stolen yesterday, Seto was hearing them and he shocked for that new so he decided to search about the thief, when the school ended Joey wheeler was about to leave only surrounded by a four guys, they started to beat him , till he couldn't take it anymore and unconscious, Seto Kaiba just ended from his extra class, so he will leave now only to find Joey covered by his own blood, so he went there and took him with him, only to find something not right , he was holding the rare card!

**End of this chapter, tell me what you think and thanks for reading… please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own Yugioh

Joey P.O.V.

I've tried my best; to cover and wear my mask, I've tried to loathe my inner self and yet he forced me to be myself, I wished that I would be alone and doesn't exist, but he found me and told me that's everything will be okay

I opened my eyes, wait! I am not dead, I stared at the ceiling, I've tried to push myself up but I cried out in pain and was lightly pushed down by warm hands … I felt so sore and hopeless suddenly I remembered what if someone knew about what I did, where is that card anyway? I thought they threw it at me, saying it was fake… and that I will pay, I've started to search maybe it's inside my pocket, no it wasn't

"Searching for this?" I heard that voice filled with cold I was very shocked …I knew it Oh my God what I am going to tell him

I saw him holding that card; his eyes were filled with anger

"What do you mean? I wasn't…. "I said trying to make a lie

"Stop lying, I saw you and I know everything, it's just hard to believe that the mutt have some gift to do something in his life, a gift from hell" interrupted Seto angrily

"It's not what you think; please listen to Me." pleaded Joey with a sad sigh "I have to do this, Seto you will not understand … "added Joey

"Is that what you have to tell me, I can put you in a jail because of this you know…? "Threatened Seto

"No please Kaiba, I I'll tell you I have a reason please… "His eyes were full of dread and despair

"What is it; I can help you I am not like your friends, besides why did you stole something like this and knowing what might be the results … why do you want this card so badly?" The CEO Questioned curiosity

"I know this card is rare and powerful, so I have to do this for only one reason" Answered Joey

"And the reason is,"

"I wanted to escape and kill him; I wanted to escape from… "He hesitated to complete the answer but he has to do it, may be Seto will help him after all

"My father" Completed Joey the answer .


	3. Chapter 3 realizations

Suddenly, the door opened and relieved two police men, Kaiba the CEO smirked, he was going to turn Joey's life down again, as for Joey he was beyond belief, his world was crushed and the mental pain unbearable unlike the physical, the two police men ordered Joey to stand up and come with them for the investigate, there was no clue at all, but Kaiba didn't care as long as he have this rare card even if it was a fake may be he will be able to find some information, but he was speechless and felt guilty for one thing , when he saw Joey leaving the room he said something that he didn't even needed to say, something that he shouldn't be the one who have to say it, he was stunned 'I'm sorry' yes he said it, but why did he felt himself a monster now? he felt like he was unlike the humans how it should be, what broke his heart more when he saw Joey's tears, he thought that the mutt shouldn't trust his worst enemy… why he suddenly told him the whole truth and why the mutt would kill his only father and why he wanted to escape from his father, he didn't care at all, he shook all the thoughts away and put them inside the denial world, trying to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't find anything at all, maybe he should tell the police to release his puppy, wait what the hell did called him, he was about to lose his mind, he sighed and closed his laptop, it was middle of the night and he promised his younger brother to be home before midnight, so he stood up and glared at the door that's front of him, he started to walk… and reached to the door, trying to unlock the knob only to find it lock, he tried again, nothing he bang at the door but no one came… he thought that he was going crazy; because he heard his name being called, he wasn't pleased by this , it seems that the one who is calling him a girl voice whispering like she is telling a secret, the secret was his name and it was being repeating every time, but every time it was getting louder and then angrier , Kaiba never felt this fear before his life, but he still have his pride not to scream or begging for this thing that stalking him to stop, she showed finally standing front him, he wondered from where the hell she came from, she smiled softly at him

"You have to see this and save him and I will let your world become more peaceful "

The room suddenly changed to something else, to another room it wasn't for him, the one whom owned it must be very poor, a bed , small desk, and a bathroom… yes it was empty suddenly he saw the mutt oh why it should be him! Joey walked through him like he was invisible and he was shocked because Joey wasn't aware that he was standing, he heard a cry it was very painful to hear it, he looked again at Joey only to find him crying his heart out, he called his name many times but his puppy wasn't responding, Kaiba never felt that he needed to protect anyone before only this time even around his brother, but this time it was very strong and he felt that he was useless, he cursed himself for sending Joey with the two police men, he gasped in terror and he couldn't care about who might see him now ; because the scene in front of him made his body tremble and go numb, Joey was killing himself with a weak smile on his face, the face that was covered by dry tears and blood, he shouted Joey's name multiple times only to fail and Joey is dead.

He opened his eyes wide, he looked around only to see that he was sleeping inside his office, he tried to breath normally only to fail and so he tried to breath slowly, he looked at the fake card that on his desk, he was shocked very much, how could possibly for a fake card become a real card , he remembered that girl in his dream and to find it in this card, may be it wasn't fake in the first place, he smirked but then frowned, he remembered his puppy killing himself , now he has to do something before it's too late.

**Okay I will end here since I don't feel like writing, after when I watched this horrible video okay anyway thanks for reading please R&R **


End file.
